When You Love Someone
by CynicallyCheerful
Summary: You of all people should know that I don’t apologize unless I feel I need to.”“Pfft…because you think you’re superior to everyone around you!”


**Disclaimer:** I own…_sniff_…nothing…Except my character and the plot…_sniff_…the song's not even mine…It's a good song though.

-Takes place a few years after G-Revolution.

-"talking"

-

* * *

**When You Love Someone**

By: DnH

_Out of the blue she came to see me  
It's been a while since we've been apart  
Truth be told my knees they were trembling  
I swear I felt like a little child  
For she was more beautiful than ever  
A healing sight to my own eyes  
And the fact that we were together  
Never crossed my mind_

It was a sunny afternoon, the children where running and laughing around in the park. Two teens sat under the huge oak tree that overlooked the playground and the children, a slight smile on each of their faces.

"Got into a fight?" Asked a raven haired teen, his golden orbs glancing ever so slightly at the stoic teen beside him. The teen sighed.

"…_Yes_ Rei…"

"What are you going to do about it?"

"What do you mean 'what are you going to do about it'?"

Rei rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. Their cold captain was always stubborn.

"I _mean_ are you going to apologize?"

The teen beside him stayed silent, the only sound heard was the wind weaving through the leaves above them.

"She's one-of-a-kind you know."

Rei glanced at his friend beside him to see if he was still listening. He let a small smile graze his lips as he watched a smirk form on his lips.

* * *

_So I asked her how she's been doing  
Is she seeing someone new?  
She replied her vibe was something was missing  
And I'm thinking it might be you  
That's when she put her arms around me  
And laid her face on mine yeah  
Shortly thereafter she lifted her hand  
And gently kissed my lips_

A band of classical musicians played a slow song. A girl, about seventeen, with layered lilac hair stood, her back against the wall, her crimson orbs over looking the crowd…searching for something or _someone_.

"Excuse Miss? Would you like to dance?"

The girl turned to find herself staring a tall lean man with short dark hair and pale blue eyes, a gentle smile on his lips. The girl smiled.

"No thanks."

The man nodded his head and left the girl to be on her own again.

"Tsuki, you can't say no to **everyone**."

The girl name Tsuki rolled her crimson orbs. Of course she can, she had a voice.

"Look Hil, I just don't want to dance with any of them okay."

Hilary, a short-haired brunette with ruby eyes let out a sigh. She had approached her friend after she had declined the cute gentleman a dance.

"You miss him?"

* * *

_Cause when you love someone,  
Truly love someone  
No matter how hard you try  
Sometimes you can't let go  
And if the one you love  
Should feel the same way in return  
Then make the one you love yours forever_

Tsuki turned her head away, not wanting to Hilary to see the sadness within her eyes. She let out an audible sigh.

"Kind of…a little…okay…a lot."

"Don't worry, he'll come to his senses…I mean it wasn't a serious fight…right?"

"Yeah, but you know how stubborn he is" Her tone had softened at the thought, a smile tugging at her lips.  
"True…but still, he likes…no…_loves_ you a lot!"

"…You really think so?" Her eyes had shown a mixture of doubt and hope. She stared at Hilary who gave her a confident smile accompanied by a nod.

"Of course! You guys have been dating since the first World Championships...even though you guys kept it a secret from the rest of the world!"

* * *

_We talked all night well into morning  
Catching up on days gone by  
Before I left he said he had something to show me  
And what he showed me brought tears to my eyes  
All over his room were cards and pictures  
Reminiscing the one world gone  
Then cheek to cheek he softly whispered  
To you I dedicate my soul_

Tsuki's small smile spread.

"Thanks Hil."

"For what?"

"For talking to me when you could be I don't know…_making out_ with Tyson."

A sly smirk appeared on her face; Hilary still not comprehending the whole sentence replied:

"No problem that's what friends are—WHAT?!"

"Ha-ha! I'm going to get something to drink! See ya!"

"What?! Tsuki you can't just—Ugh!"

Hilary was too focused on the lilac haired girl that left her that she didn't notice the approaching male teen until he spoke to her.

"Something wrong Hil?"

"Huh? Oh Tyson…um…no…nothing's wrong. I'm just thinking that they better make up soon, ya know?"

"Yeah…I heard from Rei that he looked _completely_ miserable…they're good for one another.

"Yeah…"

* * *

_Cause when you love someone,  
Truly love someone  
No matter how hard you try  
Sometimes you can't let go  
And if the one you love  
Should feel the same way in return  
Then make the one you love yours forever_

Tsuki let out a sigh as she stared at her red punch. This party wasn't as much fun as she thought it was going to be.

"You look beautiful tonight."

Tsuki's body tensed; she began to slowly turn around to the location of the sound of the familiar voice but her mind seemed to turn off when her crimson orbs locked with his violet ones. The only sound that seemed to roll off her tongue was his name:

"Kai…"

A young man at the age of eighteen with two-toned disheveled hair stood towering over her small frame, his violet eyes softening immensely.

"Do you…um…want to dance?"

Tsuki smiled as she took his extended hand, her eyes never leaving his.

* * *

_Suddenly I feel the sunlight shining down upon me  
Like it never has before  
From now on I promise that together we'll be  
Inseparable forever more  
We'll make it better than it was before  
When you love someone  
No matter how hard you try  
Sometimes we can't let go_

As the pair danced, their eye contact never faltered.

"Sorry…"

Tsuki furrowed her brows. Did she just hear right?

"Huh?"

"You heard me."

She gave him a skeptical look.

"…Do you mean it?"

Kai rolled his eyes and controlled himself from letting out a sigh. It seemed he had been doing that a lot lately.

"You of all people should know that _I_ don't apologize unless _I_ feel _I_ need too."

"Pfft…because you think you're superior to everyone around you!"

Kai glared at the playfulness of the tone. She was playing around with him. Tsuki gave him a sheepish smile in response to the glare.

"Heh…I'm sorry too." Tsuki replied turning her head trying to cover the blush that crept across her face but didn't escape the eyes of the former team captain.

* * *

_Cause when you love someone,  
Truly love someone  
No matter how hard you try  
Sometimes you can't let go  
And if the one you love  
Should feel the same way in return  
Then make the one you love yours forever_

"Come on."

Tsuki raised a brow as she allowed herself to be dragged by Kai. A little skeptical about what he was planning.

Kai lead her out of the ballroom door and towards the garden. They stood by one another in front of the fountain that had sculptured angels shooting out streams of water.

"Kai? …What's wrong?"

Tsuki was met with silence. She began to worry.

"Kai?"

"Tsuki…" His spoke so softly that she barely picked up her name.

"What is it?"

Again. It was silent. What was she suppose to do? Read his mind? She hoped not; she wasn't a psychic.

"Marry me."

It was so sudden that it didn't translate through as quickly as it should and when it did all she could do was furrow her brows and reply with a 'what?'

Kai's eye began to twitch. He was not repeating it again. He turned to Tsuki and glared at her. She gave him a sheepish smile. He hardened his glare.

"I am not saying it again"

Tsuki rolled her eyes. What did she see in this guy again? Oh yeah, her inner eye was blind. She gave out a chuckle at the thought.

"…Yes…"

"What?"

Kai turned to Tsuki. She took forever to answer that he thought maybe she didn't want too. He needed to double check and make sure he heard right before he whipped out the velvet box that contained the engagement ring.

"_I'm not saying it again._"

A wolfish grin spread across her face as she watched the annoyed expression etch its way on Kai's face. She loved making him mad. She began to laugh to her heart's content as he continued to glare at her.

"What?"

"It's funny."

Kai raised a brow. This was supposed to be a special moment. What could be so funny about, that he wondered.

"You're supposed to go down on one knee and propose; not just ask out of the blue."

"Are you complaining? Do you know how hard that was for me?"

Tsuki rolled her eyes. Really? Wow. It must be _so_ hard to ask a two word question. If it was _so_ difficult than maybe she should do it; at least she'd do it properly. She vocalized her thoughts.

"Ohhh! Must have been tough for the big bad Kai."

She pinched his cheek for an added effect. He swatted her hand away and glared. She laughed at his expression.

"I'm just messing with you Kai."

"Very funny."

"I know—Did you hear something?"

Kai raised a brow and glanced around. Was she going insane? They were the only ones there.

"…No."

"Oh…okay."

Kai raised a brow and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and brought her closer to him. A smiled spread across Tsuki's face as she snuggled closer to him. She was glad that they made up again. Really glad.

"What's wrong now?"

Tsuki looked up towards Kai and smiled.

"Nothing…nothing's wrong… 'cause you're here."

"And I'll always be here…forever." His eyes softened as pressed her body against his… Tsuki gave him a toothy grin.

"You're never this _corny_ when the others are around. What's wrong with you?!"

Kai felt his eye twitch again. Couldn't she just keep her mouth shut?

"_Tsuki_"

"Just kidding! Lighten up Kai!"

Lighten up? Did she forget who she was talking to? Kai does not 'lighten up'. That kind of action wasn't in his 'verb' category.

"You do realize…you just ruined the moment." His voice was full of mischief that matched the evil glint in his eyes.

"Eh?"

Kai rolled his eyes. He was going to kiss her, but never mind. He smirked at her confused features.

* * *

_My heart's found its way back home  
My baby's never gonna have to worry  
About a thing I'm down for him until the end  
She's the love of my life_

A little while earlier, a group of nosey teens were spying behind a bush…

"Ouch! Tyson! That's my foot!"

"Oops! Sorry Hil!"

"Shh! Kai's being _romantic_ again!"

"What?! Move over Daichi."

Hilary knocked Daichi over to take a closer look. Daichi on the other hand landed on Tyson who let out a small 'eep'. Rei let out a sigh. They shouldn't be doing this, this wasn't right. Besides, if Kai caught them they'd wouldn't be able to move for a week…maybe month.

"You guys…I don't know about this…what if they find us?"

"Aww! Come on Rei, it's all in good in fun—I mean, we're concerned about their relationship _right_ guys?"

Max nodded towards his friends to agree with him which they all did. Rei rolled his eyes, like that wasn't obvious.

"Dude, he just proposed to her!"

"What?! Move over!"

Max raised a brow at Rei who pushed Daichi aside to get a closer look. A sly smile spread across his lips.

"What happened to 'I don't know guys'…huh Rei?"

"Shh! Aw…Kai didn't even bother to go down on one knee…he didn't even bring out the box."

The four male teens rolled their eyes. Girls.

"Hil. Quit being such a hopeless romantic."

Hilary turned to Tyson and glared at him.

"Humph. If Kenny were here he'd agree with me."

Tyson rolled his eyes and muttered a 'yeah right…only lonely witches dream…'

"What. Did. You. Say?"

Tyson gulped and placed his hands in front of him.

"Uh…you're beautiful?"

Quiet laughter came out of the mouths of the others as Tyson and Hilary blushed in embarrassment, but the laughter didn't quit reach the ears of the two lovers who stood close together staring up at the night sky completely oblivious to everyone around them besides themselves.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah...I re-wrote this, hopefully it makes much more sense than it did last time...-smiles sheepishly- Again...sequels up for this.  



End file.
